Death by cookies
by cleopatra1
Summary: Just a small thing i wrote, where..well what does the title say? Death by cookies... Meant to be funny and entertaining. maybe continued, just tell me if i missed any characters.
1. Chapter 1

Death by cookies

Q. How do you get rid of your enemies?

Early Monday morning, Courtney came through the doors of Kelly's with a bright smile on her face. She went to the counter and sat down, greeting her father who was hard at work. "Hey dad, how's the business around here?" Courtney asked, remembering once she worked here.

Mike shrugged. "It's alright, pretty slow considering." He told her gruffly and Courtney looked around to find a big batch of chocolate chip cookies out.

"Hey, what's with the cookies?" Mike didn't usually bake cookies daily.

Mike looked at the mystery cookies. "I'm not sure myself. They were here when I got here this morning, seems like one of the waitresses cooked early this morning, and I just put them out. Don't want to waste good food like that." Mike explained to his daughter.

Courtney looked them over. "Do you think I can have a few? Carly's coming over and were going to have some one on one conversation." She requested.

Mike shrugged. "Sure, take a dozen, there are more where that comes from." Mike packaged it up and handed Courtney the bag he put the dozen cookies in.

Courtney kissed her father's cheek and thanked him, placing a bill down. Then she skipped home and set up the refreshments before Carly came over. She opened the bag and laid out the cookies on a plate and placed the plate on the coffee table just as the door bell rang.

"Coming!" She called as she walked over to the door and opened it to find Carly there. "Hey, come on in." She invited Carly.

"Don't mind if I do." Carly said and sat on the couch and Courtney joined her.

Carly spotted the cookies as she got her drink. "Did you cook?" She asked Courtney.

Courtney glanced over at the cookies. "Oh, no, actually, I got those from Kelly's." Courtney answered.

Carly reached over and took one, taking a bite out of one. "Mmmm….these is good." Carly sputtered.

Courtney's eyes widened. "Are they?" She asked as she also reached over and bit into one and she had to agree. "Mm…they are good." Courtney agreed as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who's that?" Courtney wondered out loud as she went to answer the door again.

She smiled as she saw Diego. "Diego, hey." She greeted him.

Diego stepped in and noticed Carly's presence. "Oh, did I come at a bad time?" He asked her, a bit out of place.

"Oh, no, not at all. You're always welcome here." Courtney told him and closed the door behind him.

By then Diego had found the cookies. Always the cookie monster, he reached over and took one. "Mmm…these are delicious. Did you cook them?" He asked Courtney.

Courtney explained the cookies once again. "No, I found them at Kelly's actually. I bought some for Carly and I, you're free to take some if u like." She assured him.

Diego took another as did Carly and Courtney.

Meanwhile, the cookies were as much a hit at Kelly's as they were at Courtney's place. There was plenty more from what Mike could see.

Elizabeth had come in for lunch and too had been entranced by the cookies, taking two with her lunch. She sat down and waited for Nikolas to show up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Nikolas apologized as he pulled out the chair across from her as he sat down.

"That's alright." She's been late dozens of times herself. "So what's going on?" She asked him, taking a cookie first, rather than her sandwich. They just looked too good to resist a little sneak.

"Is that chocolate chip?" Nikolas imposed on her.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, it is. Want my other one?" She asked him, as she handed it to him.

"Thanks.' Nikolas said as he took it from her and took a bite. "These are good." He commented.

Elizabeth nodded her consent at that and they enjoyed their meal and the company.

Later, at wyndemere, Nikolas was getting ready for bed when his stomach started getting upset. In Diego's room, Diego ran to the bathroom as he knew he was going to throw up. At Carly's apartment, Carly leaned over the toilet as she got sick. At Liz's studio, Liz crawled to bed after calming her upset stomach. At Courtney's loft, she laid in bed half under the covers, listening to the night, drifting off into an eternal sleep.

A week later, a hooded figure stood by the trees and watched as their fifth victim was laid in the ground. They smiled as the coffin was piled on with dirt, leaving them with one less enemy, but no, it didn't end here, no way, no they would make more "bad" cookies and they would continue distributing them, until they were enemy less.

They snickered as they turned and went off to make a fresh batch, time to kill.

To be continued…?

A. You give them bad cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Death by Cookies

Part 2

"I don't get this at all," Screamed a frustrated Mac as he looked over yet another autopsy. Of course no one heard him because he had an isolated office with doors and with the current racket of rioters being brought in.

It had been two weeks since the mysterious deaths of Elizabeth Webber Lansing, Nikolas Cassadine, Courtney Matthews Quartermaine Morgan Jacks, and Caroline Bensen Quartermaine Corinthos. Those weren't the only victims of these mysterious deaths; countless more have come in, but were rather unknown citizens.

He had, well others too, spent perhaps days looking for a connection, but the only connection you have is they ate at Kelly's, which everyone did and was not dead so it was a dead end to say the least.

Still he tried that lead, it did not pan out. He checked the food resources himself; they were not messed with as in composition. Nothing that would kill, not one thing in even their health records, nothing added up and he was stuck in a rut.

He got up nonetheless and proceeded to leave the police station. Maybe there was something suspicious after all and they were just overlooking it. He entered Kelly's as the bell rang, there were few people there as the kids were all at school and that was who really hung out here.

"Is this a social visit or another investigation site," Mike asked.

"I'm sorry Mike, I really am, but I really need a break here. You have no idea the amount of stress I am on here. Once an international prince dies, people wants answers because he is just that, royalty." Mac explained.

"I can't help you anymore Mac, I told you all I know." Mike offered.

"I'm sure there is something I am missing." Mac insisted and he once again gave the counter a double over and viola, found something. "Hey, were those cookies here a few days ago?" He asked.

"Actually no to be honest, I have found them every couple days there ever since that first batch was found in the kitchen." Mike told him.

"Cookies…mysteriously are showing up, when did they start?" Mac asked could it be the missing link.

"Oh, two weeks ago, they are a big hit and what harm could a cookie do?" Mike supposed.

"Do you know who cooked them?" Mac asked.

"One of the waitresses is my guess. I give them free reign of the kitchen and I think it's an anonymous gift to the diner and me." Mike offered.

"Hmm…do you think perhaps they may be poisoned?" Mac wondered out loud.

"Why would I want to kill my customers' commissioner?" Mike asked hypothetically.

"No, not you, I searched your kitchen, and there is nothing but rat poison in there and that hasn't been touched in a while. I'm thinking this mysterious waitress has it and has decided to make an epidemic of a sort." Mac proposed.

"What, Mac? A serial killer that murders by putting poison in cookies," Mike had a hearty laugh at that. "But go ahead and test them, but I'm telling you, there is nothing suspicious in those cookies."

Mac did and sent a few into testing; gazing at the rest of the evidence while writing a short report on the consideration it might be the problem. The laboratory had little to do surprising so he got it back the next day.

It was all a dead end, like Mike said, nothing suspicious, not a trace unless the chance was that the extra killer ingredient could not have been sensed. Still he had to allow Mike to start selling them again after finding nothing

His daughter, Maxie and her boyfriend Jesse came back with a few after school the next day.

"Maxie, I don't think you should be eating those." Mac argued with her.

"Oh come on dad, they won't kill me. They will certainly kill my waist line and raise my sugar level, perhaps even keep me awake, but they won't kill me. It's only a cookie. You saw the tests; there was nothing wrong with them. Besides, have you tried one? They are delicious." Maxie reasoned.

"They are Mr. Scorpio, can you safely say that you weren't tempted to try one when you had them?" Jesse encouraged.

"Alright, I'll try one." He gave in; it was one dare he could not let go of. He took a bite and it was as good as Maxie and Jesse said. Maybe he was wrong after all, how could something so sweet and delicious kill people?

Days past and Kelly's was rapidly filling again for those looking for a late lunch. Reese was sitting at the counter and biting into a sandwich. She had to go to work soon. Ever since the former Commissioner Mac Scorpio, his daughter Maxie and her boyfriend Jesse had joined the list of the mysteriously dead, she had unexpectantly got his job.

All she knew was Maxie did not mysteriously die, but was still listed nonetheless until recently at least. She had proved it was just too much sugar for her already weak heart. But that was being changed as she ate. She won that one, now to explain the others and especially Mac's death.

Leaving her predecessor's death open would open suspicion on her part. Not that she really wanted his job anyway, but she took what she could get. Jobs were spacious and rare these days, especially in a small town like Port Charles.

"I can't believe Mac won't ever be coming in here again." Mike said, shaking his head. "One of my best customers, he was." Mike was still down by the lack of his best customers. While the business was still thriving, there were faces that would never enter the restaurant again.

"Yeah, the last time he came in he came up with a death by cookies idea?" Reese asked.

"He did, take the whole batch and tested them. Found nothing, went back to selling them seeing there was nothing wrong with them. I told him the same thing, but he insisted on trying that lead anyway." Mike explained.

"I was a FBI agent and I have never heard of that one. I've heard of tea poisoning and maybe red meat, but not cookies." Reese admitted. "But I have got to go, but before I ask, could I have one of those infamous cookies? Maybe they will kill me too." Reese and Mike laughed as he did and she paid her bill.

As she left the door swung open with Tracy Quartermaine coming through. "I tell you, no respect whatsoever." Tracy complained as she took the seat Reese was formerly at.

Mike hated her, but as long as she was a paying customer, he'd not say anything disrespectful. "The usual?" he supposed.

"Yes, please do, and add one of those cookies in while you are at it. If I have to deal with those…those….people I need as much energy as I can get." She told him.

"Very well," Mike did as she said.

The next day came, but neither Tracy nor Reese came to work in the morning. In fact, they never placed foot there again.


End file.
